


叁  |  燎原楷

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [3]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	叁  |  燎原楷

子弹若不能一击即中，反而会暴露自己位置，这是璎珞自小懂得的道理。  
清漆及人们背影的照片、税收冗杂庞乱的访稿，在柳枝疯狂兹长的春日里抽根发芽，雨后嫩笋般自启宁大小山头一呼而出。黑白成相显露在成批印刷的报纸上，连不识字的人都能看懂这些照片和插画表达何意。  
弘昼已打接连打翻四五只茶杯，平日装作儒雅文人的小爱好全成了不值钱的碎片，直到见着淑慎才停下发怒。  
“又怎的了？”淑慎新沏了白茶递去，不懂丈夫为何清早便大动肝火。  
书桌上揉成几团的报纸被纤手重新展开抚平，她一眼便见着那些指名道姓的不利言论，只得空空安慰：  
“无妨的......四哥没空看这些。”  
白茶一饮而尽，弘昼将纸团捏得更紧：“大抵是没空，也说不准，毕竟接受过采访。我看他有几分想交权的意思，傅恒这些年来总给我填堵，司令的位子若是给了他，咱们往后的日子就不好过了。”  
“四哥没怎么同他接触过吧，联姻时他还是个孩子，傅以贤又走得早，两家往来不多的，你却是他亲弟弟。”  
“亲弟弟，非一母同胞，算得上亲弟弟？”他冷哼一声，“父亲打小便对四哥寄予厚望，老人家若知晓现下情形，只怕死不瞑目。”  
同样是取字，他哥哥是元昌，万物之始，光明兴胜。  
可他呢，恭和，兄友弟恭，和睦相处？！  
他自小便次次让步，结果便是人家留洋读军校，归来后就算再三失利，亦是地方司令，稳稳压他一头。  
“那......这些报纸如何是好？”  
弘昼咬咬牙，握住搭至肩膀的那只手：  
“一个小记者，掀不出什么风浪，我自有办法。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
司令部虽毗邻闹市，外边却不该在晚九点后依然人声鼎沸，奔走叫嚷穿过层墙大院直抵四楼，吵得弘历看不进电报。  
街上似乎不太平，他刚拎起外套准备去打听因何吵闹，便和大呼小叫毫无军威的海兰察撞个满怀。  
“司令！司令！”  
海兰察开口欲嚷的冲动被司令狠狠瞪了回去，只好将满腹慌乱勉强转化为冷静：“新宁报社烧起来了，消防已经出警，可火势控制不住，怕是会波及后面连着的大片筒子楼！”  
且不说报社内物品易燃，筒子楼结构复杂住户繁多，连廊一栋接一栋，若是引着其中一栋，遭殃的便是整片居民区。弘历登时绞了眉心：  
“筒子楼里还有人吗？”  
“都挨家挨户疏散了，但报社人员来不及，他们今晚正好赶稿子，还有出版社过来商量书籍合作的，已经救出十几个，不清楚里面还有没有。”  
楼道内昏暗的灯光晃得人眼晕，弘历即刻披了外套匆匆下楼。手下人办事他放心，不过这算是管辖范围内第一次出大事，于情于理都该去现场，免得被人抓小辫子。  
冲天火光映红夜幕，整条街乱作一团，耳边充斥着孩子的哭喊，筒子楼里强行疏散完毕的住户并不老实，大多想跑回去取家里值钱的东西。佟司令定的规矩太严，警察们不能像从前那般随意开枪，只能在警戒线外靠四肢力气抵挡人们前行，眼看就要撑不住。  
一声枪响。  
无人流血倒下，随后赶到的司令枪口朝天散出轻烟，警察们迅速拉杆上膛，数十支黑洞钢枪瞬间对准上百具血肉躯体。人群逐渐安静下来，弘历懒得再看他们，径直奔向报社门口。他太了解这些比上不足比下有余的人，所谓值钱货指不定是什么，他们连枕头都舍不得，回去便会不紧不慢地收拾行李，这也要那也要，倘若最后有个好歹，又埋怨政府不救人。  
晚风微微泛凉，警戒线内没有用白布盖住的身体，疏散出的人群伤势虽不容乐观，却能坚持着爬上开往医院的车。尽管没出人命，事态依然比想象中严重，报社年久失修，他眼睁睁看着房柱燃火砸下，又连带烧旺一片。  
消防进进出出，房间里满是纸张墨水，一时半会儿根本扑不灭。弘历烦躁之余，猛地瞥见不远处空地上丢着两大兜书本稿件，其中一兜已然被烧焦大半。  
救人命莫贪物件，这是谁干的无用功！  
“魏璎珞！”  
璎珞扛拖着满满两布袋纸稿从门口冲出，迎接她的只有劈头盖脸的臭骂。火场烟尘熏得人眼泪直流，她的脸早已黑花，新穿的绸布衬衫也被烧出不少破损，真不知司令是如何一眼认出她的。  
烟不仅熏眼睛，还熏耳朵，她耳侧嗡声一片，权当没听见弘历骂什么，扔下袋子便妄图重新扎进火场。  
不知轻重的小丫头片子，生死关头还惦着自己那几张破纸，只会给消防警添乱！弘历气急，一把扣住那只已被灼伤大片的手腕，将人狠狠向后拖去：“你干什么！书稿而已，别搭上你的小命！”  
“这是字典的稿子！”  
璎珞感觉肺部阻塞，眼前一片雾蒙，拼劲力气的回应竟令人咳嗽不止。手臂及小腿的灼伤连着筋肉疼痛难挨，弘历力道太大，她挣脱不动，只能勉强同他拉锯。  
“他们用了整整五年，为的就是方块字，为的就是让人们能看懂书报，怎么能在出版前付之一炬呢！”她仍奋力朝后挣扎，欲将自己的手腕从男人五指间挣脱出，“白话文传播十余年，已是容易那么多，可又有多少人认字？言字不识思想不通，如何唤起民众，如何实现国父遗志？！”  
房间里满是纸张墨水，一时半刻根本扑不灭。其余书纸不要也罢，只是无数译字解释皆是一页页一笔笔记下，承载多年心血的手稿绝不能葬于火海。男人明显为她所说一怔，力道稍稍松懈，璎珞趁机甩开桎梏：  
“消防不顾危险救人，是他们的职责，保护这些书稿也是我们的责任，两者并无不同。”  
娇小的影子隐入烈烈火光中，似乎回头看了他一眼。  
解民倒悬，千金不换。  
弘历取下白手套，侧身向手下发令：“去，跟她上去取书稿。”  
革命从不是小撮人的事，他识字没用，记者识字也没用。百姓目不识丁，日寇咄咄逼人，他们还等得起多少个五年？  
军兵似乎并不认为书稿多重要，救人命可换功劳，废纸却无甚用途，眼前火势凶猛，他们自然颇为犹豫，无法心甘情愿上前去搏。手枪直接甩进副官怀里，佟司令率先冲入火场前再次扔下一个字：  
“走！”  
长官先行，士兵没有不跟上的道理。报社二楼已烧成火海，横平竖直的方块字在火焰中蜷缩化灰，弘历捂住口鼻避让，总算在角落找到咳成一团的姑娘。  
璎珞好不容易将纸张统统塞进几个布袋，正盘算着还得背多少次，便被一只大手按住脸颊。那人没有丁点儿温柔气质，强行按过来手套竟直直怼得她鼻子痛，身后士兵一言不发地扛起布袋，甚至连准备舍弃的部分尽数收走。  
她握住手套捂紧口鼻，提起最后一只袋子跟在弘历后面。小腿再承受不住来回磋磨，滚滚烟尘附着伤口，她强撑着往外走，恨不能蜷在原处安静地痛一会儿。  
人们总是在火焰燃来时下意识保护自己，纸稿仍是烧了小部分，碳化黑屑被凉风吹得满地翻滚。弘历将袋子抛入纸堆，猛然发现紧跟在自己背后的小丫头还没出来，他方才特意回过几次头，那人分明跟得好好的——  
尘火太烈，他没法喊她名字，否则会被封死喉咙。小小的人影在朦胧中移动，护着布袋奋力前行，赛蜗牛的速度看得人着急上火，弘历不欲废话，抬手选择了效率最高的解决方式。  
头脑昏沉欲裂，她依旧止不住地咳，只觉四肢骤然腾空，唯一能抓的仅有身旁肩膀。她左手勉力拽住布袋，右手紧紧攀住男人脖颈，呼吸总算顺畅些许。弘历双臂抱着她往外赶，并无第三只手来捂住口鼻，加上火种不断从房顶砸落，行步自然奔奔顿顿，璎珞以为他力道不足，便扭动身子想下来，却害得他废了更多精力。  
“别乱动！”弘历忍不住咳了几声，烟尘间呼吸愈发困难，“你真够沉的。”  
她没有多余力气反驳，干脆安静地靠在男人颈窝，任由他将自己抱出去。书稿保住就好，有人帮忙果然比孤军奋战效率高。  
火场温度灼热，他身上却带着方才自外而入的一丝清凉。她从未想过弘历会亲自带人进来同她救书稿，毕竟父亲大哥都不愿她掺和政事，只盼着生意再兴隆些，这些当官的也是一样，不愿别人插手宣扬，只想自己多捞多吃。  
他侧头瞧了她一眼，被烟尘阻蒙的眸子依然发亮，穿透浓霾望入她眼底。  
这男人睫毛还挺长的。  
现下昼夜温差大，火场外的山风清透舒适，将紧闷气氛一扫而空，真正从灼烧中抽身逃离时，才终觉回到人间。  
身上疼痛尚可忍耐，璎珞双脚落地的第一件事便是清点袋数，大致没问题才松了口气。  
“司令......！您、您背后......”  
旁侧副官的叫声忽高忽低，她稍微偏头，瞧见背对着自己擦脸的司令军装灼损，背后大片不仅颜色深黑，甚至烧至里层的淡绿正衣，想必情况不会太妙。  
  
  
  
“别碰了！滚！”  
医用托盘上药品碰撞，小车轮吱呀作响，已是今晚被轰出去的第六位护士。  
璎珞的伤不轻不重，痛虽痛，却可下床走路。她消毒涂药后打了绷带，一瘸一拐地来到走廊尽头，本想探看因为自己受苦的人伤势如何，又好巧不巧地听得怒吼。护士们更没法子，里面的人脾气大，手指上药的力道稍微重点儿便要发怒，偏偏还惹不起，只能陆续换人。  
自签立合作往来频繁，海副官自然识人，遂放了她进去。小车被重新推回弘历眼前，他刚要发作，便发现来者并非医护人员，而是三天两头往眼里蹦的讨厌鬼。  
这人丁点儿娇羞都没有，直愣愣地将他上半身看个干净，还不带脸红。  
“不上药怎么行，你这个会烂一大片的。”璎珞故意举着药膏罐子在他眼前晃来踱去，显摆自己早已处理完毕的小胳膊腿儿，“我举着那么沉的相机拍照都不会虚晃，手稳得很，保证不会弄痛。”  
身上疼，把人轰出去的缘由极是简单，手劲太大，折腾得比不涂更痛，这丫头算说在了心坎上。药物的确不可少，弘历不欲同她计较，干脆任由她蹭到身侧动作。等待半晌，他几乎没有任何感觉，刚想问她到底会不会，便发觉人家早将左侧伤处涂好，已起了身子挪到另一侧。  
她离他极近，长垂青丝散至裸露肩膀，扫得他筋肉发痒，却不得不忍住。这幅低眉顺眼的模样少见，多是狡黠诡诈，好似脑子转一转，坏主意便来了。  
眉眼倒挺周正。  
药膏擦在身上一片清凉，削弱不少灼痛感。红润小口在肌肤边轻轻吹气，弘历心神微动，想起火场之言，只觉此女既刚且韧，所认所想大抵是多数女子乃至学者皆不曾思虑的。拥抱时的感触仍在手肘掌心，顺着血脉流动传入脑海，手臂似乎又热烫地烧了起来。  
璎珞替他密密缠好纱布，在腰背处打紧结扣后转身，正对上男人灼热目光。她毫不掩饰地对视回去，反倒弄得他没了主意，眼神四散。  
小牛皮鞋踩在地板上乱响，收到消息后匆忙赶到此处的女孩呼吸紊乱，几乎即刻便要推开病房门，却被海兰察一把拦下：  
“司令在里面上药，您不能进去。”  
沉璧额前的发丝已然散乱，她抹去额头薄汗，焦虑道：“谁给他上的药？那些人没轻没重的，他被烧伤会疼呀......”  
“好像是报社的记者，他们认识的，司令没再把人轰出来，您放心吧。”  
“璎珞吗。”沉璧眉心微皱，随后长长松了口气，“那就好。”  
然而日后换药时，却没了‘那就好’。副官十分懊恼当时未让小姐进去，只因见着魏记者在司令背后打的蝴蝶结时笑出声，他被扣了整整三个月奖励金。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
偌大的办公室中文件报纸四散，弘昼低头不语，任凭四哥将材料摔扔至脚边。  
“就因为报纸上写了几句你胡乱收税的话，你就对整个报社下狠手！”  
弘历背伤未愈，不能有太大动作，否则定是过去使上十足的劲儿踹去一脚。这弟弟办事不力胡乱收税便罢了，责令整改即可；欺上瞒下逼贫无路也能找到缘由，派系内面子功夫办得多，以后摒弃这套就行了。  
可他偏偏杀人灭口，妄图把揭露真相的嘴变成死人。  
“别以为我不知道你冲着谁去，这才同魏家合作多久，包车捐和栈号税废止不足一季，你知不知道自己闯了多大祸！倘若魏令仪出了什么岔子，你觉得是她嫁到傅府的大姐能答应，还是在美利坚帮衬生意的哥哥能答应？”  
弘昼握拳轻颤，他的线人出了问题，当日派出三条线，得回的情报皆是报社仅剩魏令仪独自整理文献，并无他人。结果直到烈火燃天，才惊觉报社里人群众多，甚至比往常还多——  
他找不出理由，只得硬着头皮顺话接过：“哥，真的不是我......你想，那魏令仪刚在报纸上对我破口大骂，不知前因后果的胡写，我若直接下手，全启宁都得知道是我杀的！再者说，说到底不过是无权无势的生意人，不可能成为你的掣肘，没了魏家，还有赵钱孙李，你何必......”  
“好了。”  
拼死不认的模样倒是倔，弘历决计不信把胶卷扔还给他的记者会乱写，她若想搏人眼球，早该把那张极为滑稽的照片刊登上报。证据确凿，这人还是不知自己错在何处，他也没时间废工夫。  
“过几日我便要去前线，此地交由傅恒驻守，没空管你的破事。”弘历踱至他耳侧警告，“你该庆幸这次没出人命，报社重修的钱从你的账上出，这种下作的手段，我不愿再见第二次。”  
  
  
  
司令上前线前一日，魏家迎来一尊大佛，魏清泰简直快把老腰弯断，璎珞只恨自己不能打直它。  
来者特意携了一块十样锦的香云纱，说生意合作的好，城中百姓赋税得以松泛，多亏魏小姐双赢的主意，可不能随意断了往来。同坐上位的司令意图明显，今日来此便是压事的，意指莫要再追究当夜报社究竟如何。新引入的电灯装卸不力，短路起火，这才将众人置于险境，万幸无事。  
璎珞在旁侧听得清楚，却并未因此埋怪，毕竟他在启宁根基未稳，内忧外患，若有人趁他不在主城时借机挑事，只怕更麻烦。  
更何况，自己有半条命也算他救的。  
司令的眼神好像有意无意地朝她那边瞟，她不稀罕搭理，只盯着桌上那块香云纱。那纱绸一瞧便是上等的好料子，可惜粉得太浓，未免俗气些。  
卖是卖不出去了，她只好自己收下留用。  
直到魏清泰千恩万谢的将人送出门，璎珞才猛地想起前线并非屋内坐着喝茶，而是真刀真枪的黄沙漫天。执意上前线稳军心的司令，为鼓舞士兵亲自冲入火场的军官，算得上是好人，她盼着好人快些回来，不受任何伤痛。  
“哎。”  
弘历正欲摇上车窗，便听得耳边有人轻唤。  
“四叔，这个给你。”一只精致的铜壳绕银丝怀表递入车中，在他眼前晃来晃去，穿了黑绸长袍的男人微微挑眉，一把抓住那块表：  
“谁是你四叔？”  
“你刚才不是说，论年岁还要问我父亲叫哥吗。况且我们合作这么久了，总归不是陌生人，你又救了我，我自该尊称你一声叔叔。”  
弘历面部一僵，方才只是看魏清泰奴性太重讲的客套话，却被她听去调侃了。  
不过自己这岁数，的确能当叔叔。  
见他已握住怀表，璎珞便松了链子，复而盯着他不敢完全靠在椅背上的腰背嘱咐：“快夏至了，你定得好好换药，否则容易发炎，战场上飞沙走石的可能增加感染几率，你......”  
“部队里有军医，废话哪儿那么多。”一提换药，佟司令就想起她在自己军装下缠打的小蝴蝶结，女人家的玩意儿，简直害得他在下属面前丢尽了脸。  
璎珞似是不满，皱皱鼻子道：“噢......你要平安。”  
手指微微一顿，怀表被郑重小心地放入左口兜，他无数次上前线，听过太多祝福和心愿。  
以贤同他说，要尽可能保护士兵们的性命。  
静影同他说，要多打胜仗。  
这些都是应该的，反而是魏璎珞讲的最小气，和她平时忧国思民的想法大相径庭。  
弘历沉吟片刻，静静盯了她好一会儿，才舍得探手摇上车窗。  
“知道了。编你的字典吧。”


End file.
